Chasing Happiness
by vanilla.twit
Summary: Where Juvia decides to chase away his nightmares. Two shot. Spoilers from Chapter 340.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Juvia Lockser was a woman who valued her beauty sleep. She made it a point to get at least eight hours of proper rest, unless she's in a mission, because sleep is rare for mages like herself and it is sometimes hard to come by. It was also a welcomed comfort after being away from the luxury of sleeping on her beautiful blue bed in her Fairy Hills Dormitory for far too long because she had to participate in the Grand Magic Tournament. Also, after the stress and fatigue she experienced for the past few weeks, she felt an immediate relief that she will finally be sleeping on her own bed tonight.

The blunette contemplated on the events that happened just recently. So finally, the prided mages of Fairy Tail have finally returned to Magnolia and back to their guild. Big celebrations took place where loud music played, continuous dancing ensued and the alcohol was overwhelming. Juvia never thought she would miss those as she left, but as soon as everybody started to have fun - Natsu and Lucy waving the huge golden trophy while the former was wearing the King's crown, Wendy playing with the exceeds, Cana and the others having a drinking competition, Master sitting by the corner enjoying the festivities as he and Erza talked - she felt like this was the home she missed. And even if she knew most of her friends felt a great deal of fatigue from the games, it was difficult to deny them this moment of happiness.

And then there was Gray-sama.

The water mage held her eyes open as she reflected on their silent conversation as soon as they entered the guild. Juvia became overjoyed over the fact they they are finally back, but she held herself when the man who held her heart still had the look as if he was in the battlefield. There was a strange sadness in his eyes that she could not fathom because a lot of events transpired from the time they games started and ended, and she was not there with him to witness it all.

That's why she felt compelled to ask, "Gray-sama.." she started.

"It's nothing." Gray cut her off and she knew that he would say that. It was an automatic response from him after all. She knew better than to continuously ask him about it, but curiosity and the fact that she is not one to have Gray feel sad while everyone wore smiles bothered her.

She replied, "Gray-sama, is something the matter? It's quite rude to have that kind of expression while everyone else is -"

"You're right."

Juvia was taken aback. What?

She watched as he turned to face her and gave her that godly smile she has not seen in quite a while. "Thanks." He replied and flashed a grin which practically made her heart skip more than a few beats so as not to leave her melting in a pile of goo.

'Why is he so dreamy all of a sudden...?' She remembered thinking and when the mayor of Magnolia showed them the newly renovated guild building, excitment bubbled in her nerves and she knew that as she stood side by side with all her friends, it was a new beginning for everyone once again.

At least that's what she thought throughout the party with all the drinking and commotion taking place. However, right now, as all the loud cheering and festivities have died down, the calm night lead her to some more thinking. Surely, she had to sleep, but something unsettled her.

It was not the dangers that lurk in her surroundings given that being part of most famous and powerful guild made your senses keen to possible enemies, nor was it the impending doom or fear of having dragons resurface in their midst. It seemed as if this weird feeling tugged at her heartstrings. Juvia was a very instinctive person. She held her impulses more than what her mind thinks - as with most of Fairy Tail - and she knew that the uncomfortable feeling she is having is connected to Gray.

Regardless of what people - not her friends - say, she feels great and deep feelings for the ice-make mage. It is not the typical infatuation that people feel when they _like_ someone because it is different for Juvia. She appreciated and care for those she love in a whole new level. It may sound exaggerating, but the guilt and sadness which penetrated Gray's facade of indifference did not escape her. She loved him which was why when his smiles did not reach his eyes, nor his actions did not seem as energetic ever since they got home, she felt as if he left a part of his soul out there. Juvia knew that regardless of the times Gray rejected her, she just kept coming back to him, and that may have sucked - only that to her, it didn't. This is because she knew that the way she loved a person was different. Call it obsession or insanity, but Juvia was someone who would do anything to make Gray smile his true smile. And she will not settle for anything less.

She is going to find her Gray-sama. It did not matter which mood - drunk, mad, sane, calm, indifferent or frustrated - but she was going to find him and make sure he is all right. She was not at all surprised at what she wanted. It was daring and undaunted, but she wanted her peace of mind.

She turned on her bed to check the clock, it read '3:43 am'. She sighed a little because regardless of how late it is or how tired she felt, she knew that sleep would not be reaching her soon and with her crazy plan turning the wheels of her head, she knew that the idea of sleep has flown away from her. That is why in a flurry of movements, she found herself standing and topping her black camisole and shorts with an over-sized beige knitted pullover that reached a few inches above her knee. She set her long locks loose and completed her look with black ankle boots. As she walked along her table, she grabbed some change and an umbrella.

After walking along the hall of Fairy Hills Dormitory, she spotted Erza on the couch and browsing channels on the TV with a bucket of sweets on her lap. Juvia sought not to get attention so as not to be reprimanded for leaving so late at night, but Erza's quick reflexes created her misfortune. Juvia held up both of her hands in an act of surrender, but the redhead only grinned back and set the remote on the coffee table.

"Curfew's off, BUT only for tonight. Some of the girls are still out" She emphasized and the water mage exhaled in gratitude. Of course, it is not everyday that everyone gets to celebrate after a hard-won battle so it was kind of Erza to let them off even for only a night. Still, the redhead cast a questioning glance on Juvia as if wanting to know what is keeping her up.

"Juvia can't sleep so she's going out for some fresh air." and at that, Erza held a glance which said that she understood, but she knew there was more to it than that. Resigned, the redhead just nodded and Juvia smiled in return. She continued to walk towards the door, but as she turned the knob, she heard Erza say,

"Make him see reason."

It took a few moments for Juvia to process what she said, but instead of asking the her friend to explain, she just replied, "Juvia will try..". She opened the door and left the dormitory with an inkling of doubt on what she is doing, but if Erza knew what happened to Gray and did not stop her from trying to approach him tonight, then Juvia knows that the redhead thinks she can do something about it.

She then felt confident of herself. She may not know where she is going, but if it is finding the unknowing man who held half of her heart, then she would not have any problem locating him. She just had to rely on her instincts.

After all that has happened, the Gray who went through so much difficulties and harsh realizations deserves to smile.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**Author's notes: **Hi everyone! This is my take on how I wanted some scenes to turn out after Chapter 340. Hope you liked it! Expect chapter 2 to be out soon.


End file.
